


Forgivably Wrong

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Drama, Gay Saitou, Humor, Importunate/insensitive Sano, Language (general), M/M, POV: Saitou, Pre-relationship story for main couple(s), Queer Sano, Sano pursues Saitou, Setting: AU - Modern U.S., Setting: Alternate universe, Sexuality/sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: When Detective Saitou gets a chance to meet his favorite author and learns something very unexpected about him, resisting his fanboyish impulses is suddenly the least of his concerns.





	Forgivably Wrong

  


Technically Saitou could have taken the interstate one exit farther and gotten onto Coolidge Boulevard some distance closer to the station, but the highway ahead had appeared a little congested, and he had plenty of time for the longer stretch on the slower street since he'd left for work rather early. There had been no real reason to leave so early, but, having finished breakfast and finding he had nothing remaining to do at home, he'd decided he might as well head on in. 

A mass of balloons, including two huge ones floating high up on long cords, decorated the front of the bookstore on the north side of Coolidge, and Saitou recalled it was the 18th. That event he'd seen advertised so much lately _was_ today, wasn't it? He probably wouldn't even have remembered if he hadn't happened to come this direction due to traffic. And he probably wouldn't even have looked at the store closely enough to be reminded if not for the eye-catching balloons. 

Lately he'd been considering purchasing an e-reader of some sort. It would be more easily carried around with him than most books, and provide more options at any given moment as well. The question then remained whether he wanted a dedicated e-reader with limited other functionality or a tablet with the option for an e-reader app. And right now, when he'd left for work rather early for no particular reason and had plenty of time, seemed like not a bad moment to just step into the bookstore and examine the options they had. Not, of course, with any intention of getting involved in the book-signing that was, quite coincidentally, going on in there simultaneously. 

But it would probably be pretty crowded, wouldn't it? The e-reader display, he remembered, stood precisely at the center of the store, undoubtedly also where the event would be set up... it might be a little difficult to reach the sample devices _without_ getting involved in the signing... Maybe he should wait for some other day. 

But _today_ was when he happened to have time to spare. Some other day he might not. There was no logical reason not to go in there right now. He changed lanes so as to turn into the shopping center immediately ahead. 

The Yuki Tomoshiro series had probably only even grabbed Saitou's attention originally because it was about a Japanese-American police detective struggling against prejudice in the system. It wasn't as if it was spectacularly good or anything. The prose was nothing brilliant -- this wouldn't be ranked among the classics or studied in prestigious schools -- even if it did have a refreshing directness and emotionality to it without being at all pretentious. The police procedure was never 100% accurate, though admittedly what the author got wrong he at least got forgivably wrong. And the cases Yuki worked tended to be overblown and improbably adventurous much of the time, as if the author had watched a few too many crime dramas for inspiration -- though, yes, that _did_ make for the most entertaining stories. So Saitou wasn't sure how it had become his favorite series. 

Honestly he couldn't say for certain it _was_ his favorite series. It just hit pretty close to home; that was all. And, although the personal interactions unrelated to the cases were consistently the weakest parts of the writing, there had been hints in the latest book that Yuki might, after some wrestling within herself, start dating her precinct's female civilian administrator. No matter how long Saitou himself had been single, a _gay_ Japanese-American police detective struggling against prejudice in the system hit even _closer_ to home. 

He couldn't say he entirely approved of the author's pen name, however. Though some part of him secretly rather liked the uncompromising '斬' -- and he knew this was the intended spelling because the kanji were given in the author's extended bio on the official series website -- it did seem melodramatic. Still, most American readers wouldn't recognize this -- the books were written in English and set in the U.S., after all, and name kanji didn't really enter into it except as trivia for sharp-eyed and perseverent fans -- and Saitou wasn't ignorant of the need for a catchy pseudonym. Still, he couldn't help shaking his head a little at the huge banner on the store's outer wall proclaiming, _Book Signing Today with Zanza Sagara, Bestselling Author of the Yuki Tomoshiro Series_. 

Saitou had heard rumors (well, read online) that Sagara was a native of this city. Of course he didn't _really_ care where some random author lived, but once or twice when he'd been bored he'd tried looking it up more definitively. That had never succeeded -- the guy kept pretty quiet about his personal life -- but Saitou supposed, if Sagara really _did_ live around here, it would explain why this generic bookstore with nothing special about it got the preference over classier venues for the author's very first (Saitou was fairly sure it was his very first) public appearance, especially so soon after the release of the latest installment in the series. 

The book had been out for so little time that Saitou hadn't even finished it yet, and the envisioned greater ease of getting the rest of the way through it on an e-reader rather than lugging the new-release hardback around was one of the reasons he was considering purchasing such a device. And surely he could slip in and through the Sagara crowd, take a look at what the store had to offer, and get out without too much inconvenience. 

If Saitou had been on an earlier shift rather than in at 11:00 these days, he wouldn't have needed to worry about this event; as it was, the signing seemed to be in full swing as he made his way inside. Cheerful chatter filled the big room, which subsequently lacked its usual library-like feeling; and, as he'd anticipated, a crowd bloated the central open space. It was difficult to tell with shelves and a lot of people in the way, but he thought the table where the author sat conversing and autographing stood on the left, so he circled immediately around to the right. 

He couldn't help noticing, as he gave the crowd a wide enough berth that he wouldn't be mistaken for someone trying to get in line, that nobody else in here looked like a cop. Of course some of them might be -- it wasn't as if he knew every last member of the police force, and there was no single defining characteristic that made cops immediately recognizable even to others of their kind -- but at the very least no uniforms or visible badges showed in the group. Probably for the best, then, that Saitou didn't plan on approaching Sagara; he didn't really fit in with this crowd. It _did_ prove a little difficult to squeeze between it and the e-reader display, though; he was forced to excuse and explain himself far more frequently than he would have liked. 

But eventually he maneuvered into a position from which he could make a leisurely examination of the electronics. He was actually fairly close to the author's table here, as it formed a right angle with this display and Saitou was at the end closest to the corner. That didn't matter much, since his back was turned on the unrelated business and he stayed right up against the e-reader collection so as to keep from interfering with the autograph line. 

Disappointingly, there were far fewer options than he'd expected; in fact the space was mostly taken up with different _colors_ of the _same model_ , as if prospective purchasers needed to test each color separately to find which would work best. Though at least one of the choices they had for sale looked fairly promising, Saitou was annoyed enough with the silly setup that he stood still for several moments listening to the group immediately behind him and one particular voice, somewhat difficult to make out among the rest of the chatter, that he believed to be that of the author. 

Suddenly that voice rose in a much louder, jovial remark to whomever was at the front of the line, followed by a hearty laugh, which rendered its sound much clearer... and more recognizable. Saitou went absolutely still against the e-reader display, abruptly listening significantly harder to the next statement, sinking back down to a more normal conversational volume though it was. He knew those tones. He knew that laugh. 

Because he wasn't here to meet Sagara or particularly curious what he looked like -- the dust jackets and websites were remarkably devoid of photos -- Saitou hadn't attempted to get a glimpse of him through the milling bodies; and every time he _had_ happened to glance in that direction, nothing at the author's table had been visible. But now he not only turned and craned his neck, he pretty quickly began pushing his way through the crowd without any excuse or explanation this time. The outcry his passage caused did little to drown out the sound of the voice he'd locked onto, nor make him any less horrifically suspicious. He had to get just one good look at the author in order to assure himself he was imagining things. Because it wasn't possible... there was simply no way... 

It was possible, and there was a way. Saitou broke free of the crowd and barely stopped himself from ramming his thighs into the table, on which he laid his hands for support in his sudden, utter shock and disbelief. 

*

Knocking on doors was tedious but necessary, an endless repetition of the same questions and answers that, after a while, blended together so he had to struggle to remember which floor he was on and who'd told him what. Of course he would assess any unusual demeanor for anything beyond run-of-the-mill discomfort with talking to the police, and he would make a note of any useful or even just interesting information... but that was assuming anyone _had_ an unusual demeanor or any useful or even just interesting information. Obviously they did often enough to make this a productive way to spend his time... but it was _never_ often enough to make this a _fun_ way to spend his time. 

Perhaps this was why he noticed that someone seemed to be watching him even sooner than he otherwise might have: it offered some potential for engagement that this part of his investigation otherwise painfully lacked. 

Of course there were not infrequently gawkers at any active police work (even when 'active' was a dismaying misnomer), and most of the time they offered far more sources of annoyance and interference than of fascination... but Saitou was pretty good at interpreting the feeling of eyes on him, and the current set seemed to carry something subtly different than the usual gormless curiosity or deep mistrust with which he was usually watched while on duty. 

Then, the hallway walls in this particular apartment building were _relentlessly_ white and plain -- and it wasn't even an _off_ -white, but an unfinished pure lack of color except wherever it was dirty -- and the carpeting a utilitarian grey that did nothing for overall appeal. The bland brown of the doors was equally neutral, so the whole place had a drab, dull feeling that made Saitou wonder how anyone ever agreed to live here. Crisp colors stood out against all of this just as obtrusively as a seemingly intrigued contemplation stood out against the insipidity of this part of his investigation, caught his notice with just as much promise. 

The watcher was a young man half visible around the corridor's far corner, casually observing Saitou approach slowly, one door at a time, toward his end of the hall. His red hoodie, unfaded black jeans, hair of a brown much less lackluster than that of the doors Saitou was knocking on -- even the bright green of the apple he was eating -- rendered him distinctive initially, but when Saitou fixed him with a pointed and assessing look, his face and figure had that effect perhaps doubly so. 

During the run of any investigation, Saitou, naturally, saw a lot of people, and throughout his career as a whole encountered a pretty decent cross-section of the city: citizens of every race, economic level, type of self-presentation, and apparent degree of sanity. He was required to assess them, to pinpoint any aspect of personality or behavior that might be indicative of something he wanted to know, so of course he concentrated minutely on many of their personal attributes. Despite this, however, rarely did any of them really grab his attention. They were all vastly different, but in a way they were all the same: they did nothing for him; they were all numbers to crunch, essentially, puzzle pieces to fit into appropriate spots and then leave there. 

So when someone _did_ stand out to him, _did_ catch his attention as something other than a number to be crunched, the very fact that they did so made them even more obtrusive. And as such, this young man seemed to shine like a beacon at the end of the hallway, simultaneously difficult to look away from and perhaps a little blinding. Saitou paused in his work, motionless before the next door he needed to knock on, and simply stared, wordless. 

The most pertinent point had to be the young man's excessively good looks, as well as a sort of overall contradictoriness that gave an immediate and perhaps unfair impression of perverseness of character. His face appeared young and fresh, with a touch of the feminine to its prettiness, but bore a scattering of stubble and a broadness of jaw that helped him retain a look of masculinity despite this. His hair had obviously had gel applied in order to be styled into that wild set of spikes, but, despite this deliberate effort, the overall effect was one of carelessness, of indifference to physical appearance and purely accidental handsomeness as a result. And though the baggy sweat-shirt hid upper body details, the jeans fit closely enough to indicate the excellent shape of groin and legs. He was more than just eye-catching; he was enticing, _appetizing_. 

And there was also his race. Of course the city's Japanese population was such that Saitou felt no surprise at finding them wherever he happened to be, but Japanese heredity yet made for an automatic source of greater interest. To run into someone this attractive that _also_ happened to have the same descent as Saitou's -- and who seemed to be looking at him with some kind of unusual fixedness -- was far more rare. 

When the young man observed Saitou's riveted gaze, he abandoned his position at the hallway's corner and came ambling down toward him, still eating his apple in careless motions that implied he wasn't worried at all about what this cop in his apartment building might think of him hanging around watching -- and also demonstrated a flexibility of lips that Saitou's hedonistic side (not nearly as smothered as it usually was, for some reason) took special notice of. He came to stand casually near Saitou, finishing his snack and looking the detective up and down without compunction. 

"Can I help you?" The officer's words came out dry as paper not only because he wondered what the kid was up to, but because he was dissatisfied with himself for how pleased he was to see him at close range. 

The young man shrugged. "I heard there was a cop in the building, so I figured I'd come down and see." 

"Is there a problem with me being in the building?" In response to that carelessness, Saitou's tone was even drier than before. 

"Nah. I like cops." He gave Saitou a grin that was both cheeky and damnably attractive, then went on to say something rather shocking: "We just don't usually get the sexy ones around here." He eyed Saitou again without a trace of hesitancy -- indeed, with a cockiness and self-assurance that seemed to suggest the perfect naturality of flirting with someone without checking on their orientation first. His grin took on a satisfied edge as he finished his second once-over, but then he shook his head. "Sometimes I feel like I should move somewhere with higher rent... maybe then I'd meet more hot cops. You know... richer neighborhoods getting more police attention and all that." 

This statement troubled Saitou largely because it was probably true. The young man might be gorgeous, but in practically leading with a jab like that he was simultaneously frustrating. So, rather than trying to decide whether or not to respond to the flirtation -- which, under _some_ circumstances, he might have done -- Saitou replied in a tone now more disdainful than dry, "Could you _afford_ higher rent?" 

The stranger scowled. "Why would you assume I couldn't? I probably make more money than _you_ do. I'm just..." He was either embarrassed to admit this or (which seemed more likely) scrambling for an excuse. "...stuck in a long lease I shouldn't have renewed." 

Saitou glanced around -- at the disgusting carpet, the scuffed walls, the terminally bland colors -- intending the message, _"If you make so much money, you're an idiot to stay in a place like this."_ Evidently he'd gotten his point across, since when his eyes returned to the handsome youth, he noticed clenched fists. (Where the apple core had gone he didn't know.) What he said aloud was, "I'm Detective Saitou, RCPD. I need to ask you a few questions." 

"Here?" the young man wondered. 

Saitou raised a brow. "Unless you'd prefer I arrest you for obstruction of duty and _then_ question you..." 

"That sounds like fun. But, nah, I got work to do. No time for an arrest today. What I meant was, here, in this hallway? You don't want to come upstairs to my apartment? It'd be way more... private in there." 

"I do not require privacy to ask everyone in the building the same set of questions." Again Saitou might have responded to the flirtation instead of making such a businesslike and acerbic statement, but he really did need answers. 

"Huh," said the young man, sounding disappointed. "Hot, but not a lot of fun. OK, so what are your questions?" 

"What's your name?" 

"Ooh, questions about _me personally_." 

"No, idiot, I just need to know who you are in case I decide to arrest you later for annoying me." 

The young man relented with good grace. "Well, I'm Sanosuke Higashidani." 

"It must be fun navigating American life with a name like that," Saitou murmured as he noted it down in his phone. 

Sanosuke sounded rueful, with a touch of actual exasperation, as he replied, "Yeah, well, we can't _all_ have sleek, snappy names like 'Saitou.' Unless we use pseudonyms." 

Saitou smirked. "And which apartment do you live in?" 

"4305." Sanosuke jerked a thumb upward to indicate the third floor above them. "Wanna see it?" 

Making a show of ignoring the second half of that answer, Saitou quickly ran over the building's layout in his head. "So the windows of your apartment must be on the east side, looking out over the side parking lot." 

Sanosuke considered for a moment. It was sometimes surprising how little oriented people were within their own personal spaces. "Yeah, that's right. It's a pretty boring view, now I think about it." 

"I can't imagine there are many interesting views from the windows of _this_ apartment complex." 

Sanosuke seem to recognize that the officer was again prodding him subtly on his choice of living accommodations, for he frowned. Somewhat defiantly he said, "Well, if you're wondering whether I've seen anything interesting out my windows _lately_ , the answer is no." 

"I wonder if you would recognize something of interest even if you saw it." 

The frown deepened into a scowl. "What, you think I'm too stupid to know something suspicious when I see it? This is about those burglaries, right? You probably think it was an inside job, and want to know if anybody who lives around here's been acting weird or coming and going at weird times." 

"'Inside job?' Somebody's been watching too many police dramas." 

"No such thing as watching too many police dramas," Sanosuke replied immediately. No wonder he claimed to like cops. "And the answer's still no: I haven't seen anybody suspicious around here lately." 

"What times of day are you usually at home and awake?" 

"Wondering about my sleeping habits, huh?" He tried to say it suggestively, but it sounded more stupid than flirtatious. And when Saitou only looked at him, he answered the question. "My schedule's really random. I'm just as likely to be up all night on the computer and sleep all the next day as the other way 'round. Except sometimes I take my laptop to a restaurant or something and work on shit there for a while. So I'm in and out a lot too." 

People took a bizarre amount of pleasure, Saitou had noticed, in talking about the mundane minutiae of their personal lives. They might be a little uncomfortable answering police questions, but once they got started about their boring schedules, many were willing to go on at tedious length. Sanosuke had actually been more concise than most -- probably because he didn't really _have_ much of a schedule, as he admitted himself -- and the unpredictable nature of his activities spanning all twenty-four hours of the day made him almost an ideal potential witness, except... 

"If you're working at your computer most of that time--" Saitou believed himself very generous with the term 'working' here-- "you probably don't see all that much out your windows even when you are home." 

"No," Sanosuke said regretfully, "I don't. And my computer desk faces away from the patio door." 

Saitou nodded, and moved on. "Since you've lived here, how often have apartment complex employees or maintenance people come into your apartment?" 

Sanosuke tilted his head, simultaneously cheerful and pensive. "You _do_ think it was an inside job." 

He was right, but Saitou wasn't about to admit it. Apartments like this were very difficult to break into, and that several of them had been lately suggested someone somewhere had access to keys. "How often?" he repeated. 

Still appearing somewhat triumphant at his supposedly correct analysis, Sanosuke replied, "A bunch of times. For a while, every time I took a shower -- naked, in case you're interested -- it leaked into the bathroom of the person downstairs. Took 'em forever to figure out what was wrong, so some maintenance guy was in and out of here probably five times, and one of the apartment managers came to look at it once too." 

"Can you describe them for me?" 

"Maintenance guy was about my height," Sanosuke said promptly, almost professionally; "narrow build, kinda like yours, but with a little more fat on him; Caucasian, at least mostly, and at that point he had a fading sunburn; long face, bit of a double chin, thin nose, acne scars, labret piercing; ears stuck out pretty far, and he had one of them pierced too; brown hair, not as dark as mine, with--" 

"All right." Saitou raised a hand to stop him. He didn't actually need all these details, just enough to pinpoint which maintenance guy it had been -- and what Sanosuke had already said tallied with what he'd heard from other apartment-dwellers about the one named Jeff. He was, however, more than a little impressed at Sanosuke's eye for detail and conciseness of description, though he didn't plan on saying so. "How about the apartment manager?" 

"Her name's Vivian Something. She doesn't work here anymore; I think she moved. But she's a Black woman with--" 

"Since you know her name, I don't need the description." Saitou had heard about Vivian Something (it was Stetson, in fact, at least up until her recent marriage) from other residents as well. 

"OK," Sano shrugged. "Where's your partner, by the way?" 

Saitou raised his eyes from where he'd been making another note, and raised a brow at the young man. "Asking stupid people boring questions is hardly a task that requires two officers. She's busy with a different aspect of this case." 

In response to this, Sanosuke seemed to go very rapidly through three distinct emotional states, and the one he ended on surprised Saitou a little. "I'm _not_ \-- you know, this could be way _less_ boring if you-- so your partner's a woman?" 

"Is that a problem?" Not entirely sure why Sanosuke had asked, Saitou gave this response very coldly indeed. 

"No, it's great!" The enthusiasm in Sanosuke's tone was another surprise. "She wouldn't happen to be Japanese too, would she?" 

Saitou hesitated, but since he saw no reason not to give this information he admitted, "As a matter of fact she is." 

"And I bet you two got partnered up because you're the only Japanese cops in the precinct." 

Not only did Saitou feel disinclined to comment on this probably true assumption, they were getting off track. Why did he feel as if the tables had turned and _he_ was suddenly the one being interrogated? "And what about your vehicle? Or do you take the bus everywhere?" He really had nothing against public transportation; the disdain with which he spoke the word 'bus' merely aimed at prodding Sanosuke away from his untoward queries. 

It worked. It seemed pretty easy to bait this young man, and Saitou definitely felt he had the upper hand while they discussed comings and goings in the parking lots and what cars and trucks Sanosuke recognized as regulars around here. But Sanosuke recovered himself enough to resume his previous demeanor of simultaneous obnoxiousness and far-too-tempting flirtatiousness during the next topic. All in all, Saitou felt like they came out of the questioning approximately even -- and that was both unprecedented and irksome. 

He didn't suspect the young man of anything except extreme nosiness, and perhaps an unexpected interest in Saitou, and it was the latter suspicion combined with Sanosuke's undeniable allure that kept Saitou from telling him off. But he wouldn't go so far in the other direction as to leave a business card with the guy; alluring or not, Sanosuke was also pretty aggravating. When they eventually parted -- Sanosuke, presumably satisfied about the presence of a cop in his building, back to whatever apple-eating idling he'd been doing before some gossipy neighbor had informed him of the circumstance and sent him down here; Saitou to continue door-knockings destined to be even more tedious and uninteresting than ever now -- he watched the handsome figure disappear around the hallway's corner with ambivalent feelings, wondering whether he would encounter him again during the course of this case, or perhaps in some context besides criminal investigation. If he did, it would be through no fault of his own. 

*

"What the hell...?" No great shock, honestly, that he'd somehow gotten past the officers in the dining area; they'd only just barely gone out there to keep an eye open for customers trying to enter. "Well, no wonder a guy can't get any pizza, with all these cops running around the place." 

It wasn't necessarily startlement that kept Saitou silent for a moment or two longer than he normally would have been, though there was some of that too; it was more the combination of surprise at seeing this person again so unexpectedly with the abrupt reminder of how ridiculously attractive he was. And since Saitou was thus momentarily speechless, Tokio answered: 

"Got the wrong stereotype there, don't you?" 

Trying to fight off a grin in order to maintain the facetious expression of concern he wanted, Sanosuke's face writhed comically for a moment. Stupidly, this didn't make him any less handsome. "Oh, crap, don't tell me Krispy Kreme's been hit too!" 

Tokio rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go check for us?" 

Now Sanosuke's grin conquered the look of false consternation and spread wide. "But I wanted pizza today, not donuts." Then, seeing Tokio was about to dismiss him in a more official capacity, he added quickly, "Besides, I was an invaluable witness at y'all's last case; I can probably be useful here too." 

Undoubtedly never having seen Sanosuke before, Tokio turned toward Saitou with elevated brows, and Saitou broke his silence at last with, "He lives in the Hammock apartments. And 'invaluable' is a gross exaggeration." 

Sanosuke appeared annoyed, but rallied quickly and said, "Hey, just because you turned down certain parts of the offer doesn't change its overall value." His grin, which had darkened somewhat in his irritation, now brightened as he added in a more jovial tone, "But seriously. How you doing, Detective Saitou, RCPD? Single? You never did call me." 

Tokio's brows lifted even farther. 

"What are you doing here?" Saitou asked the question flatly, feeling he did fairly well at hiding how amusing he found this kid. 

"Well, I _wanted_ pizza. Looks like I got a crime scene instead." And it couldn't be more evident that Sanosuke considered this an excellent trade. He did a little dance of childish excitement and anticipation as he looked around the chaotic kitchen, causing the laptop bag slung over one shoulder to bounce alarmingly against his hip, and punched one fist into his other palm, smiling broadly and lopsidedly the entire time. "I mean, check it out: there's fresh bullet-holes in the walls and everything!" And his grin only widened as he noted this fact that many another person might comment on with fear or dismay. He paused, though, as he turned to gaze delightedly at the signs of the few shots that had been fired not long before and added, "Except that one above the grill; that one looks older." 

Of course the eyes of the two cops snapped immediately to the spot in question, then to each other. Then Tokio started searching for something to stand on. They hadn't even really begun examining this room yet; the questionable employees had only been escorted out minutes before. But it was possible -- Saitou didn't like to admit it, but it _was_ possible -- the evident age of one of several bullet-holes decorating the kitchen walls might have escaped them where this apparently sharp-eyed idiot had been able to point it out immediately. And it might even provide useful facts, depending on which bullet matched which gun. 

As he watched Tokio go about her examination, Sanosuke's expression of pleasure intensified; he obviously reveled in having stumbled upon an interesting crime scene as well as in what he'd cleverly noticed there. But Saitou wasn't going to put up with his nonsense this time. "You need to leave," he said sternly. 

Before Sanosuke could even begin to protest, as Saitou was certain he would have done, Tokio said in a mischievous tone, "Oh, I don't see why he can't stick around. He _is_ an invaluable witness, after all... and this bullet-hole is definitely old." She'd dragged a greasy chair from just outside the restaurant's small office over to the grill and begun examining the place carefully without touching it. Now she held out a mute hand requesting implements, which Saitou hastened to provide. 

Into the ensuing silence Sanosuke remarked easily, "So you must be the partner. Saitou mentioned you last time." 

"Only because you brought her up," Saitou reminded him. 

The aforementioned partner, though she didn't look away from her task, gave every indication of great amusement and a strong likelihood of going into Tokio Mode. Now she said, in as casual a tone as Sanosuke had used, "Yes, I'm the partner. _Someone_ has to keep this crooked cop in line." 

The responding expression of glee Sanosuke turned toward Saitou did not bode well, but at least he seemed to recognize this particular statement as a teasing remark rather than taking it at face value. "So maybe _you_ can tell me, since he never bothered to: _is_ he single?" 

Saitou braced himself for Tokio's answer, and therefore was prepared when she said, "Of course he is." Out of the side of her mouth, as if he weren't standing immediately to her left, she added in a stage whisper, "He's a virgin." 

Sanosuke looked Saitou up and down, then let out a patently disbelieving chuckle. And Saitou had to admit to a certain amount of disappointment, despite how stupid the conversation already was, when the young man's next question, still directed at the more cooperative Tokio, was, "And what about you?" 

She _adored_ talking about herself, especially in Tokio Mode, so she answered with no trace of hesitation. "Single, or virginal?" 

Impish, Sanosuke replied, "Both." 

"Neither. I have nine children; I've been married for ten years." In fact the closest she came to being a mother was forcing Saitou to look at funny pictures of her nieces and nephews sent by her brother in Montana; and, though she'd been married throughout most of her twenties, had divorced her husband three years ago. 

" _Nine_?" the young man echoed, startled out of his casual flirtatious demeanor. Though he'd recognized her earlier statement as untrue, evidently she'd taken him in with this one. "How old are you?" 

"You should know it's rude to ask a woman that," she chided. "But I'm twenty-six." In fact she was thirty-two. 

"You've been married since you were _sixteen_?" 

She redirected the course of the questioning. "I notice you don't ask how old Saitou is." 

"I'm almost _afraid_ to ask now." 

Finished prying the bullet from the wall and sealing it in an evidence bag, Tokio jumped down from the chair. "Well, he's only forty-two," she assured Sanosuke. In fact Saitou was thirty-six. "That's not too old for you, is it?" 

"No," Sanosuke said thoughtfully, apparently adjusting his perspective but not necessarily disappointed. "No, it's not. But you -- you make enough money as a police detective to support _nine kids_?" 

This unexpected question was evidently a welcome challenge, and Tokio, in fine form, didn't miss a beat as she replied, "My husband won the lottery a few years back, so we have more money than we know what to do with." She rolled her eyes as she added, "He bought an entire stable outside town last year so he could get a pony for every single one of our children, including the baby." 

_Now_ Sanosuke looked as if he finally began to suspect the veracity of Tokio's words, and didn't know quite what to do about it. Accusing a police officer of straightforwardly lying to your face was always a tricky business, after all; that was part of why Tokio Mode worked so well in the first place. 

But Tokio had a dual purpose in this instance, and didn't allow Sanosuke time to reply to the pony comment. "But maybe it wasn't so much _my_ income you wanted to know about?" She threw Saitou another sidelong glance. "I ain't sayin' you a gold-digger, but why did you want to know?" 

Sanosuke laughed. It was unfair what a nice laugh he had. "Well, I really was curious, but, you know, it _is_ useful -- like if you want to go out to dinner with somebody or something -- it's kinda nice to know what they're used to. Like whether you can get away with cheap-ass pizza places that apparently have secret _crime_ going on in the back room at the same time--" He pronounced the word 'crime' with satisfaction verging on delight as he gestured around at the kitchen in which they stood-- "or whether, like, a Red Robin is a better price range, or if I need to spring for some fancy-ass steak place where it's forty dollars a plate." 

Tokio's satisfaction too seemed to be on the verge of delight, and Saitou could practically hear the gears grinding in her head as she came up with some elaborate description of what type of dates he enjoyed going on. But there was more a pressing concern at the moment, and Saitou himself spoke up for the first time in a while: "It's interesting you're talking like you have money when you're still dressed like _that_." (This wasn't actually the pressing concern, just something he felt he _had_ to bring up first.) 

"Like what?" Sanosuke demanded, looking over his jeans and layered T-shirts before turning challenging eyes under lowered brows on Saitou. 

The latter pressed on without elaborating on that particular topic, however: "But what I really want to know is why you think 'secret crime' is 'going on in the back room' here. Despite the old bullet-hole, a scene like this--" he imitated Sanosuke's gesture around them of a moment before-- "would seem more indicative of an isolated incident, don't you think?" 

Now Tokio also appeared more focused on the interloper, for reasons other than that she loved messing with people. She said nothing, though, waiting for Sanosuke's answer (and probably still contemplating her fiction about her partner's ideal date and holding it in reserve for a better moment). 

"This place always seemed sketchy," Sanosuke shrugged. "Especially the guys in back, if you ever saw 'em. They made such good pizza, though," he added with an unrepentant flash of teeth. 

"And you didn't report this?" Saitou's words came out darker and more cutting than they needed to be because he was vexed both with Sanosuke's flippancy and his own amusement at it. 

"Oh, yeah," the young man said with a roll of eyes, "like I'm gonna call _you_ up and say, 'Hey, this pizza place I do my work at sometimes has a bunch of really twitchy employees, and I think their food license is outdated.'" 

"It _would_ be an excuse to call," Tokio pointed out. 

"Huh." Sanosuke acknowledged this with a thoughtful twist of lips, probably trying to decide whether having an excuse to call would be worth the hell Saitou would undoubtedly give him in response to that idiotic 'report' -- and whether it wasn't more likely Saitou would simply hang up on him (about which Saitou himself wasn't entirely sure). 

"Tell us about the twitchy employees," Saitou commanded, hiding his precise facial expression by digging for his phone and stylus and opening the note-taking app he primarily used. 

"OK, well..." Sanosuke launched into a detailed account of what he'd noticed about the pizzeria's employees and their comings and goings. Though he could only guess -- and did, with possibly problematic canniness -- at what had been going on around here, his information served to enhance the impression Saitou and Tokio had of this place: that if you knew the right way to order and had the cash, you could get a side of stolen iPad with your breadsticks; and, just as the last time they'd met, Saitou was grudgingly impressed at Sanosuke's eye for detail and his ability to collate the information he observed. 

And it was clear Saitou wasn't the only one when Tokio, about halfway through Sanosuke's description, leaned over and said very unsubtly to her partner, "Kid's got good instincts." 

Saitou restrained himself from nodding, and didn't look up from his notes even when Sanosuke broke off to retort, "'Kid?!' We never talked about how old I am!" 

"Old enough for Saitou," Tokio said airily. "That's all that's important." 

As the banter continued and Saitou tried with varying degrees of success to get actual information out of this alternately obstructive and entertaining young man, he also tried with varying degrees of success to push away thoughts of how (he was tempted to say 'conveniently') well Sanosuke got along with his partner, how unexpectedly useful his powers of observation and recounting might turn out despite his simultaneously being completely in the way, and how damned attractive he still (in fact now more than ever) was. 

*

Saitou had only planned to have one last, quick look around the bloody crime scene for the satisfaction of his own inquisitiveness before leaving it to forensics and heading down to the end of the alley where Tokio was already busy taking statements; but as his eyes had risen from the pocked and stained asphalt surface on which he stood, past the rusty dumpster and collection of plastic trash cans that surrounded it, and up the dirty brick walls of the buildings that loomed over him to either side, he discovered he wasn't going to be able to walk away just yet. 

"What are you doing?" he asked the young man squatting on the lowest level of the decrepit fire escape and peering down through its railings. His tone wasn't accusatory or demanding or even particularly surprised; somehow he felt he should have expected to find Sanosuke there. 

"Ogling your crime scene, of course," the latter replied easily. "And you, maybe." Even more so here than when Saitou had originally met him, he seemed to shine brilliantly, ridiculously visually appealing and desirable in contrast with the dilapidation and grime and evidence of murder around him. He was also, and for reasons beyond his mere presence where his absence would have been more appropriate, still annoying. "And before you say I'm not supposed to be here, there's people watching from up there too--" He jabbed a finger skyward, indicating two figures peering down from the fire escape's fourth platform-- "and you should really start at the top." 

" _They're_ not ogling _me_ , though." 

Though Saitou had said it at a mutter, Sanosuke obviously caught the statement, for he grinned. "They are if they have any brains!" 

There was some impulse to return the expression, but Saitou resisted easily. "What are you doing here?" he asked again, grim. 

Sanosuke's eyes shifted from where they'd been wantonly traversing Saitou's figure to the ground nearby where a splatter of red was drying to copper. And though his tone didn't sound quite as dead serious as Saitou's had, he still spoke levelly. "Got a text from a friend saying something was going on -- police and stuff." Next he indicated behind him with a thumb. "The guy in this apartment was nice enough to let me come out here and have a look." 

Of this Saitou could not approve. "In other words," he said cuttingly, "you're sitting up there like a vulture waiting to feed off of someone else's death. Crime dramas aren't enough for you anymore, so you have to get your fix by dogging the police trying to see the real thing." 

Sanosuke sprang to his feet, barely missing knocking his head against the metal stairs upward behind him. " _Don't_ act like you know what my motivations are." Fists clenched and eyes flashing from on high, he appeared more lively and enticing than ever -- but Saitou feared he could no longer look at him in the same light. "I admire you, OK? And I don't just mean your long sexy legs. You cops trying to figure shit out and make sure situations like this get resolved, trying to make sure it doesn't happen again -- just because I want to watch your procedure and see how it's done doesn't mean I'm disrespecting that poor guy who got killed!" 

Saitou stared up and Sanosuke stared down for a long moment, and something in the officer gradually relaxed. It was an unexpected relief, actually, to find himself believing the young man's words. Even if his presence here and irrelevant curiosity _was_ a little tasteless, Sanosuke truly didn't intend any disrespect. Even if he was still a dumbass. Saitou probably shouldn't have been so pleased. 

Possibly sensing the change in atmosphere despite Saitou's continued silence, Sanosuke added at a grumble, "And don't talk about crime dramas like they're worthless. Nothing wrong with getting some entertainment out of crime, since it has to happen anyway. Besides, they make people think, don't they?" 

"I'm not sure they make people think about anything _useful_." Saitou's tone had eased as his attitude had. He wasn't about to offer an apology for having misjudged, but in a slightly more conciliatory manner he did add, "I do enjoy some crime dramas, though." 

Anger seemingly in full recession, Sanosuke dropped back into the same crouch as before; it allowed him a closer view through the railings of the narrow street beneath him. And his tone too had lightened as he replied, "We should read some together sometime," with an incongruously suggestive smile. 

"'Read?'" Saitou echoed in surprise. Literature was _not_ the medium he would have expected Sanosuke to propose. 

"Yeah, you know, like... Barnes & Noble and chill." 

Saitou laughed. He couldn't help it. He sobered quickly, though, shaking his head and making the scan he'd come here for in the first place. When he glanced back up at the fire escape, he found Sanosuke watching him intently. "You're not likely to see a lot of procedure here today. The team's going to get started soon, and you're going to be asked to leave." 

Sanosuke merely shrugged. "At least I got to see you." 

"Do you want to join the police?" Saitou wondered, ignoring this latest bit of flirtation. "Is that what this is about?" 

"No. What?" Sanosuke seemed inordinately surprised at the question, as if the idea had never occurred to him and he was a little incredulous it had to Saitou. "Actually I'm an--" But he stopped when Saitou's phone warbled thrice in quick succession. 

_I see you gossiping over there_ , Tokio had sent from the alley's entrance. The second message read, _Is that that kid from the pizza place?_ Followed immediately by, _If you're not going to help me take statements, I hope you're at least setting up a double date with him and someone for me._ She had a remarkable gift for never letting on that she was texting while busy with something else. 

_I'm taking HIS statement,_ Saitou replied, and proceeded to do so. "How long have you been out here?" he asked as he returned his eyes to Sanosuke, who he knew had not been stationed on the fire escape for any significant span but who, with that unexpected detail orientation of his, yet might have noticed something useful. 

In order to look at his watch, Sanosuke pulled back the sleeve of his hoodie. It was the same he'd been wearing the first time Saitou had encountered him, the one whose bright red looked so good with his brown eyes and dark brows. "Twelve minutes," he answered in the more businesslike tone he used to give solicited information, "and we've been talking for three." 

_His statement about where we'll all be going out to dinner tonight?_ Tokio wondered. _I never did get a chance to tell him what your dream date would be like._

"So you didn't see anything here." The body would have been gone by the time Sanosuke emerged from the apartment, it seemed. 

"Thought you weren't supposed to frame it as a leading statement like that," Sanosuke said with a crafty smile. Observing Saitou's impatient expression he added, "No, sorry, I didn't see anything here except the neighbors upstairs." 

"We'll have to talk to them," Saitou confirmed. He paused for a moment in order to send, _If YOU want to go to dinner with him tonight, I'll give you his number._ Then he asked aloud, "Who was the friend who texted you to come here?" 

And as Sanosuke described his acquaintance and the circumstances under which the guy had noticed the gathering police -- all perfectly, dully innocuous -- Tokio replied, _So you DO have his number._

_May I remind you someone has died here._ Saitou wished he could send a stern expression in some manner other than by using emojis, which he found stupid and counterproductive. 

"Are you texting your partner at the same time you're questioning me?" Sanosuke asked with uncanny acumen. "Say hi to her for me." 

"May I remind you someone has died here?" Satisfyingly, Saitou was now able to employ the stern expression. 

"I know that." Sanosuke stood straight again, looking around once more at the taped-off area. His bearing and faint frown indicated he truly was taking this seriously, despite any little indications to the contrary. It was an almost police-like attitude of _Life goes on in spite of everything_ that struck Saitou as odd and more than a little fascinating coming from someone that had expressed surprise at the idea of his wanting to join the force. 

_Did that kid kill him?_ was the next text from Tokio, and Saitou stifled a sighing laugh. It wasn't as if they didn't pretty typically use gallows humor and fake flippancy in most situations like this, after all. Life went on in spite of everything; Sanosuke couldn't really be blamed for exhibiting some levity even in the wake of a murder when the cops did the same thing. Actually it stirred up a sense of camaraderie between them that Saitou would rather it didn't, and made the idea of spending time with him -- in some situation besides the somewhat ridiculous ones in which they'd met so far -- seem all the more appealing. 

"You guys'll figure it out," Sanosuke went on in a lighter tone. "By dinner time, maybe? Then you can meet me somewhere. Do you like pizza? We never established that last time." 

Thinking he really _should_ give his partner Sanosuke's number, since the two of them were so eager to have dinner somewhere tonight, Saitou instead pocketed his phone in some irascibility without responding to Tokio's latest, which was, _In any case, say hi to him for me. And tell him I own this entire city block._ In fact she didn't even own her car. He did not relay the greeting of either one of them. 

"Or you could come to my place -- you remember where I live, right? -- and I'll cook us dinner. And then breakfast tomorrow," Sanosuke finished with eyebrows pumping. 

Saitou rolled his own eyes at the impudence that could flirt so blatantly while overlooking the tragic and gruesome. Simultaneously, though, it made for another nice contrast. "I have no more questions for you," he said shortly. "You'd better clear out." 

"OK, fine." Sanosuke's tone was one of mingled regret and frustration, with just a touch of defiance thrown in; Saitou, having turned away and started walking, couldn't see his face, but he believed the obnoxious kid was torn between respecting the crime scene and annoyance with Saitou for not responding to his amorous efforts. He was also probably, based on what Saitou knew of him so far, trying to concoct one last snappy statement, whatever its purport. After all, the chances of their meeting like this ever again -- by coincidence while Saitou was working -- seemed infinitesimal, so if he wanted to change the nature of their relationship, this was pretty much his last chance. 

The only thing he came up with, however, before (if the sound of rough hinges and the closing of a door was any indication) also turning and leaving, was a shouted, "Call me!" 

And Saitou didn't necessarily know that he would. But the temptation was definitely there. 

*

He'd been wrong. So very wrong. He imagined a number of shapes lying on a table -- perhaps a table like the one at which he now stood -- onto which a fist had just slammed down hard -- harder than his limp hands had helplessly come to rest on this one -- and the shapes jumping into the air and falling again all scrambled into an entirely new pattern. Everything was different now, and a lot of facts bore considering in quick succession. 

Zanza Sagara, quite possibly Saitou's favorite author, had suggested they read together. 

Zanza Sagara, Saitou's favorite author, had asked if Saitou was single. 

_Zanza Sagara had called Saitou 'sexy.'_

Zanza Sagara, historically so repressive in keeping his personal life separate from his professional, had actually, at one point (Saitou realized now), been on the verge of crossing the line and mentioning to some random guy he was flirting with that he was an author of detective novels. On the verge of letting Saitou in on that secret in order to make him understand why he was so interested in crime scenes. 

Zanza Sagara had cared that much what Saitou thought. 

Given that there were seven books in the Yuki Tomoshiro series, that they'd been released over the last decade, and that no preteen had written any of it, Zanza Sagara had to be at least ten years older than that fresh face of his indicated. And he really _did_ live in town... in fact Saitou _knew exactly_ where he lived... He knew where he had, at least up until its closure a few months back, worked on his novels while eating cheap pizza. He knew what color most flattered his eyes, and it wasn't the sage green of the tie-less button-up he currently wore. 

Now the author looked over at the sudden movement through the crowd and abrupt appearance at his signing table, and his jovial face broke into a wide grin. And _why_ was Saitou _so damn pleased_ at that familiar expression? Yes, this was Zanza Sagara, his favorite author, but it was _also_ that dumbass kid he'd never quite been able to bring himself to reprimand properly for being obnoxious and obstructive, because he was so very, very distracting. 

The two were merging irrevocably in Saitou's thoughts, however. His favorite author was taking on the undeniably gorgeous looks and compelling aura of the dumbass kid, and the dumbass kid was revealed to have the intelligence and creativity to write a series of books Saitou hadn't been able to put down. It frustrated and disconcerted him. He didn't know what to do. 

"Saitou!" Zanza jumped up, knocking his folding chair over with a clatter and appearing overjoyed -- which still, aggravatingly, provoked a similar response in the officer. The author's surprise at seeing him faded quickly as he added what would have been incongruous with that emotion: "You made it!" 

The crowd, previously discontented at Saitou's rude intrusion, seemed to relax and accept his presence much more readily as the person they were all here to see reacted so favorably to it. There was some shifting -- these were probably bookstore employees and maybe an agent or publisher's representative standing near the author, and some looks of slight confusion passed among them as Sanosuke seized Saitou's arm and dragged him around the end of the table to stand beside him. Saitou, still shell-shocked and not sure how to react, went unresisting. 

"Guys, this is Detective Saitou, RCPD!" Sanosuke announced. He draped an arm around Saitou's shoulders in a manner so far from platonic that Saitou marveled there wasn't a chorus of titters from the assembly, and fitted himself against Saitou's just slightly taller form as if he'd been designed for that space. It was obnoxiously comfortable, and Saitou had to actively fight the urge to slip his own arm around Sanosuke's waist. "He helped me with some accuracy checks in this latest book..." 

Perhaps this statement was true in a sense, but it certainly made it sound as if Saitou had provided a lot more directed information and critique than had actually been the case. It also, somewhat to Saitou's chagrin, gave him a little thrill, as if he really _had_ been involved in the production of the most recent installment of his favorite series. He shouldn't be feeling so much excitement about this; Sanosuke just wanted to get into his pants, right? 

Though was that idea _really_ so bad? 

"...and he's going to be my consultant for all the rest of the series!" Sanosuke finished, and Saitou had to clench his jaw to keep it from dropping open. There was no doubt the sly young author meant what he suggested, but in addition to that a twist to the sound of 'be my consultant' implied so much more than just police-picking details in future books (itself a delightful prospect). The arm around Saitou's shoulders tightened, and the warmth all along his side seemed to squirm just slightly closer. "Right, Saitou?" 

_"You shameless idiot,"_ was what Saitou wanted to say. But under the gaze of a hundred expectant fans (among whom he reluctantly had to number himself), with the prospect in mind of getting a glimpse not only at Zanza Sagara's work in advance but also at his writing process as it took place, and with a very desirable person he hadn't wanted to admit he would like to get to know better in a couple of different senses pressed covetously up against him, all he could manage was, "Of course." 

That this bargain had been struck only this moment, and perhaps somewhat under the duress of an unexpected public appearance, it seemed a fair amount of the audience recognized, and there was some laughter interspersed among the applause that followed, but nobody seemed to object. Sanosuke gave his possessive arm another squeeze, then looked around for the chair he'd knocked over so as to resume his celebrity activities -- but not until after granting Saitou a very private and evocative grin that promised a host of interesting possibilities for the future. 

Well, Saitou was thoroughly embroiled now, but he found he didn't mind so much. Anticipation and curiosity filled in the gap between astonishment and annoyance at today's unanticipated events, and looking forward through a disbelieving haze that fully obscured what on earth might happen from here -- not to mention the necessity of staving off Tokyo's inevitable curiosity about his inevitable preoccupation -- would undoubtedly occupy his work shift to a lesser or greater extent. 

He'd been wrong about the diminutive likelihood of ever meeting Sanosuke by coincidence again; he'd been wrong about the minuscule probability of the young man's getting what he wanted. He'd been wrong about his real level of interest both in Sanosuke Higashidani and Zanza Sagara, and as such could never have imagined the direction this day would go when he'd decided, under the pretense of having nothing better to do and unrelatedly wanting to look at e-readers, to stop by this bookstore to catch a glimpse of his favorite author. He'd been wrong about a fair few things, it seemed. 

Perhaps forgivably wrong, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Yaoibutterfly, because one time when they were telling me about a story idea they had, my brain tangented and came up with this thing.


End file.
